It was my choice
by Reyfan01
Summary: Harley is sick and tired of people quick to judge her and call her a victim. She confronts one of her closest friends who also happens to hate her man.


The lights in Arkham asylum were dim as a certain blonde walked through the cold familiar hallway of cells. She shivers as the cold air passes through her. The place didn't feel the need to put the heater on during the winter season. Harley knew that she was really lucky that Mister J let her do this. He was irate and completely beside himself when she told him why she wanted to come here. But when she explained and begged and bargained with her…charms, Joker very VERY reluctantly nodded in agreement and left. Of course she knew that he would actually be following after her. He wasn't trying to be secretive, he knew she knew. But he would keep his distance to let her have her talk. Besides he wanted to hear what the plant lady had to say.

Harley, knowing that Joker was following, was glad because what she wanted to say she wanted him to hear. After everything that's happened between them and the people that have insulted what they had and looked at her the way they have, she wanted to not only set the record straight, but she wanted to make sure he knew exactly how she felt.

Harley finally reached the cell she wanted and stopped right in front of it. She saw her reflection in the clear wall separating her from her friend. She looked at her done make up, her perfectly coiffed pigtails, her new golden Puddin necklace, and her new blue and red leather jacket that Mister J bought her, the red corset she wore underneath, and her blue bootie shorts with the golden belt with diamond studs, and her white and black high heeled boots. She smiled looking at her tattoos on her collarbone and her legs reminding her of how much she is devoted to her man. Joker has proven how much he is CRAZY about her and she just squeals in glee remembering all the times they 'made up for lost time' and how he worshiped her body as if he hadn't seen her in decades. She takes a look at her curvy figure and smirks knowing she was a bombshell and that the only one who would get to enjoy her would be him.

But as much as she loved him, she did care about her friends. Sure she'd ditch them for him in a heartbeat but she still liked having friends. And this friend is her best friend. But she's also the biggest critique with her relationship. Yeah she playfully flirted as a joke around her but she didn't mean it to be serious. Unfortunately her friend didn't get the joke and has gotten too handsy. And not only that, she's on a one woman crusade to knock off her man. Knowing that, she still thinks she can convince her friend that Joker wasn't bad for her. But now its gone too far. Her latest girls night out while Joker was gone had gotten outta hand and not only got her in trouble with Joker, but got her friend caught by the batgirl and thrown into Arkham. Harley convinced Joker that there was nothing going on between her and her friend and after some shouting and physical fighting and convincing, he forgave her. She needed to talk and clear the air.

"You came by to see me darling? How wonderful" a seductive voice let out. Harley gasped and looked to see Ivy come into view. She was in the typical orange jumpsuit, her hair all in a rats nest of a mess and a couple of bruises from her fight with batgirl. Harley felt for her friend but she needed to talk, and cut the friendly crap.

"Red we need to talk. And I mean serious talk" Harley said firmly. Ivy's smile fell and she looked unamused.

"Oh no what is it now? Another weak attempt to get me to lay off that clown?" Ivy sighed looking bored. She is leaning on her left hip and has her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yes. Ivy, I came here to try and help you see my side of things." Harley's desperate eyes pleaded for her as she held both hands to her chest referring to herself when she said 'my'.

"You're my best friend Red, and we've had a lot of fun together. But you can't just keep on putting down Mister J and baiting him when he's around. You know how he gets. He's just really protective nowadays after what happened with the Task Force X thing and…"

"And by protective you mean possessive right? Face it Harl, the guy looks at you as a shiny toy he doesn't want anyone else to have. The guy's a sick freak who enjoys torturing you. He only 'saves' you at time so he can just keep on messing with you. It's not out of any love or any need for your protection! Why can't you see that?!" Ivy shouted unfolding her arms and holding them near her head up high furious at her friend.

"Why can't you see that he loves me?! Why can't you see that I WANT to be with him! That I want this! Why are you trying to ruin this for me?!" Harley pleaded feeling a mix of sadness and frustration.

"WAKE UP HARLEY! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE'S A PIECE OF CRAP WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU AND ONLY USED YOU TO GET HIMSELF OUTTA ARKHAM! THAT GUY DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HIMSELF! HE CHANGED YOU INTO HIS OWN DRESS UP DOLL THAT HE LOVES TO SHOW OFF!" Ivy yelled.

Harley didn't respond. She just stared at her friend. She looked stone cold furious. She looked like she could explode with her hands balled into fists at her side shaking. She looked at her for a long while, so long that Joker, who was waiting a couple of yards away outta sight from Ivy, was wondering what was going on. He heard about half of what was said and was ready to come up and have a few words with the Ivy too. But then he heard Harley take a deep breath.

"You too huh?" Harley said with a saracastic smile. She gave a brief chuckle and looked to her side and then down. "You really think that I'm that dumb? You really think that little of me that I got played? That I had no idea what I was getting myself into? Wow…Ya know I know Bats and other guys felt that way about me but I thought you would give me more credit" Harley said with a sad smile looking straight at her. Ivy was confused now.

"Let's get something straight here, I ain't as dumb as I look" she said serious.

"I know you're n.." Ivy tried to explain.

"No you do! Apparently you think I'm too stupid to know what's going on. Well here's a little secret for ya…" Harley bends forward with her arms behind her back. She gets up close to the cell and smiles. "It was all my choice." She whispered.

"I fell in love with him but I chose to change, I chose to follow him, I CHOSE to throw myself into a vat of chemicals for him. Everything I did, it was all my choice. We shared something special during our time together. And it wasn't the sob stories he gave me, it was just him. He understood me, he got me, he unleashed the real me. The real me that I've kept inside for so long. Little by little, he set me free. And in return I saw what he once was. It was there just for a second when we talked and said something about a wife and kid and I took that as another sob story until I saw his eyes as he said it. I don't think he realized it at the time, but that was a real memory. Those eyes, they told me exactly what he was feeling. And we made a connection." Harley said holding her hand to her heart.

Joker was silent hearing this and looked bewildered. A memory? One of those stories floating in his head was real? She knew?

"Harley you're dreaming" Ivy tried to reason.

"No you don't get it. After he broke out, he just left me behind. He never tried to reach me or call me or anything. He just left. I was going crazy without him. I wanted to kill the son of a bitch for stringing me along for so long and then just leaving. I grabbed my gun and searched for him. I knew why he left me and I wanted him to say it to my face and then kill him. That bastard wanted to leave me then I'd make him pay. So I found him and held up that gun and wanted to hear him say why he left. I knew why he left. He couldn't handle that he might actually give a damn about me. I held the gun to his head and waited to see him react but he just laughed. He dared me to do it. When I didn't he grabbed it and held it to his head daring to kill himself. And it looked like he would do it. The thought actually sunk in, the reality that he would leave me, that I was gonna be alone and I couldn't bare it. When I saw his finger move to the trigger and begged him not to slapped that gun out of his hands. He slapped me and then took me to the chemical plant where it all started. He tried to scare me off but I wouldn't budge. He dared me to vow to always be by his side. I had no regrets. When I fell into that vat I didn't expect anything else to happen except to hope he knew how far I would go for him. The next thing I remember was feeling something on my lips and then opening my eyes and I was staring at him. He dove in to save me. He was holding me, he actually kissed me. At that point I knew this wasn't just blind devotion, it was love. I knew I was in love. And that we would rule Gotham together." Harley said with watery eyes.

Ivy was speechless and so was Joker. He didn't know how he was feeling hearing her say that she knew what she was doing. He didn't get how she could so easily choose.

"When he came to save me when the whole mess with Waller happened I couldn't believe what he did just for me. He went through all that trouble for me. I never felt more loved than I did that moment when I saw him on the helicopter calling for me. I knew this man was the only one for me and that I never wanted to leave him." Harley said swooning.

Ivy wasn't talking and Harley just sighed in defeat knowing she still didn't get through to her. Instead of responding Ivy just sneered at Harley and turned her back to her and just went her bed and turned away from her. Harley left in silence and decided to try some other time. When she looked up and saw Joker standing in front of her she smiled at his shocked face. He didn't seem to know what to say. He looked almost scared, then confused then something else. She touched his cheek tenderly and looked him up and down appreciating his deep cut open red silk shirt and his black jacket and down to his leather pants.

"Meant every word baby" she whispered to his lips and kissed him tenderly and then walked passed him. Joker was feeling even more conflicted now. He hated how badly he felt he needed her around. He hated how much she affected him with just a smile. And he hated how she reminded him that he was in fact in love, and he was powerless to stop those feelings. He wasn't sure how he should see this but ignored it for now. Right now he just wanted to be with his looney tune. And God help anyone who tried to take her away.

[I improvised on the confrontation scene with joker and Harley from suicide squad. I never wrote something like this before so please be nice.]


End file.
